Days Before Legends
by SatAMNerd15
Summary: Here are the first two chapters. Saria encounters a strange woman in the forest and comes back to the village carrying an infant who she is desperate to find sanctuary for, but someone isn't too happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

I have completely run out of ideas for life in the stables, so until I think of some more I'm going to try my hand at writing about Link's early days in kokori forest. Anyone who can tell me how to finish Life in the Stables is more than welcome to share their thoughts. Anyways, enjoy!

The legend of Zelda – Days before Legends part 1.

Saria felt a horrible uneasiness as she walked through the forest. Everything was quiet – too quiet. The lost woods were usually filled with the sounds of the skull kid playing his pipe or the beasts that lay deep within the forests howling, but today the woods were completely silent. Saria decided it was just her mind playing tricks on her and continued her journey to the forest meadow.

Unlike the other kokori, Saria was completely unafraid of the lost woods. The legends that people would be transformed into stalfos kept the other children of the forest away, but not Saria. As long as she kept her head and didn't stray from the path she knew so well she knew she would be fine.

The young woman ran through the darkness as fast as she could, not daring to look back as her enemies pursued her. She knew all too well what happened to those foolish enough to stray into these lands, but with her only son tucked under her cloak and certain death chasing them she was willing to take the risk.

A few hours ago she had been asleep in her village. It had been a calm, quiet night. Nothing special. Then suddenly she had heard the village watchman screaming at the top of his voice.

"Their coming! Their coming for the love of g…"

She had then heard a horrifying cry of pain as one of the invaders impaled him on his sword. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed her newborn son who had been asleep in a cradle beside her bed and climbed out of her window. She looked at her village one more time as she tried to slip away unnoticed. She felt a certain pride as she heard the warriors defending their land, but quickly realised that they were fighting a loosing battle and ran as fast as she could towards the forest.

The woman could no longer hear the soldiers chasing her. She stopped and turned around and saw that she was completely alone in the woods. She smiled at what she thought of as nothing short of a miracle and then set about trying to find a way out of the woods. Suddenly, she heard a faint high pitched voice coming from behind her.

"Look! A human! Let's go get her!"

She turned and saw five strange beings coming towards her. They were short creatures that seemed to have leaves growing off of their bodies. They had huge snouts on the front of their faces and glowing orange eyes. The woman didn't need to see anything else and quickly ran as fast she could away from the creatures, which quickly followed in pursuit.

Saria smiled when she saw the entrance to the forest meadow and quickly quickened her pace. Suddenly though, and without warning someone rammed into her, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Saria looked up at the person and saw a young, blonde hylian woman. Saria stood up and took a closer look, and was horrified to see a sharpened, spear like deku stick lodged into her back.

"Oh no. Are you ok?"

The woman looked up at Saria. Blood was all over her face, her own blood. Strangely, it seemed to be discoloured slightly and now looked almost purple. The tip of the spear must have been poisoned.

"You….. Are a for… forest child?"

Saria nodded. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She knew she was too late to save her.

"I wa... I was att... attac…. Attacked by for…. Forest monsters."

Saria nodded. She laid the woman flat on the ground and gave her some water from a bottle she was keeping in her pocket.

"Here, drink this. It will help stop the pain."

The woman grabbed Saria's tunic and pulled her close to her, so that they were face to face.

"Am I going to live?"

Saria couldn't hold back her tears anymore. As they poured down her face, the woman gave a weak smile, then let go of Saria's tunic.

"Please…. Take my son."

She reached under her robe and revealed a small newborn boy. He had blonde hair like his mothers, but his blue eyes must have come from his father. Saria nodded and took the baby, who surprisingly fell instantly asleep in her arms. Saria looked back at the woman to ask about the boy, but she was completely still. Saria sighed, and then quickly sped back towards the village with the infant clutched firmly in her arms.

That was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda – Days before Legends part 2.

Nobody had paid any attention to Saria as she ran into the village and towards the clearing where the deku tree stood. She usually went into the woods at this time of day and she almost always came back full of energy and with a smile on her face. But something was different this time. Rather than a smile she had a look on her face of both desperation and sadness. Unfortunately for her, the only one who noticed was a short red haired boy standing in her way.

"Where do you think _you're_ going Saria?"

Saria ignored Mido and continued walking. He stuck his arms out and blocked her.

"Did you hear me?"

Saria gave Mido a fierce gaze, causing him to move backwards a few paces.

"Not now Mido. This is an emergency."

Mido clicked his fingers and two brown haired kokori twins which Mido called his 'body guards' came out from behind Mido.

"Are you _sure_ it's that important?" Mido said with a smug grin.

Saria didn't have time for this. For as long as she could remember Mido had always guarded the deku tree's clearing. Whenever a kokori had problems or needed advice they would go to the deku tree, but not without Mido's permission. He tried to rule the village like some sort of king, but to Saria he was just a bully.

"Mido, I'm warning you. Let me through!"

Mido gasped. A look of anger swept across his face.

"_You're_ warning _me?_ Boys! Seize her!"  
The two brothers swiftly jumped over Saria, landing directly behind her. They each grabbed one of her arms and pulled them behind her back, causing her to drop the baby she had been hiding. He fell to the floor crying.

"So you were hiding something? The deku tree won't like this Saria. Why do you think he asks me to stop stupid people like you from coming to see him…."

"Shut up you stupid worm!"

Saria screamed as loud as she could. The brothers quickly let her go so they could cover her ears. She took the opportunity and delivered a lightning fast kick into Mido's stomach. As he clutched his stomach and cried out in pain, she quickly grabbed the child and proceeded towards the Deku tree. Mido called out after her.

"Saria no! Creatures like that don't belong in the forest!"

As Saria tried to calm the infant down after his painful experience, she shouted back to Mido.

"You're the type of creature who shouldn't be allowed to live here Mido!"

At that, Saria began running again, before Mido and his body guards could catch up.

The Deku tree smiled as he watched the forest fairies dancing in front of him. He loved the forest. Every tree, every flower, every blade of grass. But most of all, the children of the forest. He had given them consciousness, then bodies like Hylian children and finally eternal youth. Every day he felt pride as he watched them living their lives.

Suddenly, he heard distressed yelling below him. He looked down and saw a young green haired kokori girl. Saria.

"Great Deku tree! I have something urgent to show you!"

The Deku tree whispered to the fairies and they flew out towards the woods. He smiled at Saria and urged her to continue.

"Well Great Deku tree, in the woods today I found a Hylian woman being chased by monsters. She died from a wound but she gave me something and she asked me to take care of it!"

The Deku tree stared down at what Saria had clutched in her arms.

"What is it child?"

Saria held the baby up. He awoke almost instantly and when he saw a giant tree with a face smiling at him he was scared to death. He cried loudly and Saria brought him back towards her.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok."

She made sure the infant was comfortable in her arms, and then turned back towards the Deku tree. A serious gaze swept across his face.

"I see Saria. And his mother is dead?"

Saria nodded. She was fearful for the infant, since she knew that if the deku tree didn't allow him to live with the Kokoris then she would have to….. No. it wasn't worth thinking about.

"Well, it seems there is only one thing I can do."

"Please deku tree! Let him stay!"  
The tree let out a heartfelt laugh.

"Of course he can stay Saria. However, he can only do so on two conditions."

Saria's face lit up.

"Anything Great Deku tree!"

"First, his mother is gone. He will need someone to take care of him. Take him home with you and raise him until he is old enough to take care of himself. He shall be your child as well as mine."

Saria nodded. She was glad to be able to take care of the infant, since she had a feeling that in the care of someone like Mido he would lose his innocence after a few days.

"And secondly…."

"Yes Deku tree?"

"Bring him to see me every day until he has learned not to fear me. It doesn't seem right for one of my forest children to cry at the sight of me."

Saria laughed loudly with the Deku tree. Not just at the fact that the infant was allowed to stay with the kokori, but also at the thought of her being able to rub I tin Mido's face. Unbeknownst to her however, a certain red haired boy was watching her from the bushes.

After a waiting a few hours and making sure Saria was back at her house, Mido made his way to the Great Deku tree. There was no way he could let it happen. Absolutely no way.

"Hey Great Deku Tree! Down here!"

The tree awoke from his sleep and looked down at Mido. He felt anger for having been woken up, but having two of his children visit him on the same day wasn't common. Something stopped his children from coming to see him most of the time. He knew exactly who it was, but he was waiting for him to admit it.

"What is it Mido?"

"That was a great joke you told Saria earlier!"

The Deku tree stared at the boy, confused.

"What joke are you talking about my child?"

"When you told Saria that the creature she brought back with her could stay here. When are we going to get rid of it?"

The Deku tree was shocked.

"How can you say such things Mido? We are not creatures so heartless that we would turn away an orphan before it is even self aware! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Mido was stunned. How could the deku tree be talking to one of his kokori like that whilst at the same time defend an outsider?

"But Great Deku Tree he's an outsider. He won't bring any good to the village. Everyone will be unhappy!"

The Deku tree sighed at Mido.

"Well Mido as soon as you stop trying to make them unhappy, then you can speak to me about it. Now, leave me to sleep."

Mido slumped away from the tree as rain clouds began to form in the sky. As he was about to start the path back to the village, he heard the Great tree calling after him again.

"And you shall no longer block the path here. I do not need guarding from my own children!"


End file.
